sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Introduction to Serenella
Spire of Meditation: Jedi Temple -- New Alderaan: Ord Mantell Serenity exudes from every rounded curve in this spire. There is no such thing as a sharp angle to be found anywhere, and the warm colors of red and earthy yellow lend one's mind to the values of the Living Force. Any stairs to be found are smoothed down into near ramps to make it easier for hoverchairs. There are literally dozens of meditation chambers dotting each corridor, most geared toward singular occupants of various races, each with wide transparisteel windows overlooking the Antilles Sea and the wilderness below. A few larger chambers are geared toward group meditations, particularly those involving children who need someone to mind them lest they fall asleep. There aren't any actual chairs to be found in this tower, but there are scores of small divans and stools to sit on, several simple mats, and piles of cushions. Each room has a light control in it to be turned to the color the occupant desires or to turn it off entirely and allow the natural light in. Each window is also variably controlled through the use of clever blinds to also prevent the natural light coming in as well. The uppermost level is a larger meditation room, used mostly when the Jedi are working in group harmony. Outside the sky is dark, with thick gray clouds swirling overhead into intricate patterns. Serenella swallows heavily and sighs, though the thought of being able to visit as often as she wants seems to calm her somewhat. "All I want is that she can grow up safely, in peace... and with good future prospects. And you can give her so much more than I can...", she knows with a somewhat glum expression, "As long as I can spend all my free time with her... I guess I can live here for a bit longer until she's ready.... go back and forth between the Rancor and the temple... I think that will work best for everyone..." Perhaps deep in her heart Serenlla knows that all the love in the galaxy she has for her daughter could never stop her from pursueing her own dreams of fame and fortune on stage and screen. She smiles and nods, feeling more assured of things now, "Thanks Luke... I think I know now what to do..." To say that Luke isn't entirely pleased by how this is turning out would be an understatement, but he guards it within his mind, excercising his Jedi control to keep the resentment from his face. Honor and respect are good things, and he will show them to Serenella by respecting her decision... but deep in his heart, he fears for Tara. He fears that Serenella will make the wrong decision, and what the Jedi Order may have to do should Tara end up in the hands of her father. Bottled up inside, only another Jedi might sense this inner turmoil, for it shows not on his face. He pats Serenella's hand, then makes to stand up and walk toward the window. "Good," he replies, but leaves it at that. Serenella looks a bit confused for while she isn't able to sense his thoughts, she does at least realize that he isn't as talkative as he usually is - or as warm. And he is after all the one she has always turned to and leaned on for support. "Alright...", she murmurs and, for want of better things to say, adds: "Don't think I don't really like it here in the temple, everyone's totally nice to me and I have a lovely room where I'm living... I just miss the stage and the performing and all that... Dancing and singing is my life... and I want Tara to be proud of her Mom... of a Mom who's really a star and not just a little wannabe celebrity like so many girls in the Outer Rim..." Luke smirks a grin, more or less because he understands the sentiment, if not the actuality. After all, when he was Serenella's age, all he wanted to do was fly to every corner of the galaxy and paint as many TIE fighters onto the hull of his X-Wing that would fit. "Well, just because you're giving birth to a Force-capable child doesn't mean you'll never see the stage again." A little warmer, so long as the topic strays from the actual decision. The new Jedi temple had taken some time to grow accustomed to, afterall she'd spent the bulk of her time and training back on Coruscant. But the past months living with Jessalyn and the children which seemed to grow in number every time she turned around, had helped to make the transition to this new home. Especially given her complete lack of memory for the time prior to that. Though Sabrina still had her burdens to bear from her time in Vadim's long reaching grasp, she had returned to some sense of normalcy. She'd grown far more meditative than she could recall, though and as such had begun her daily trek up to the spire set aside for just such rituals. Her steps, however had slowed as she reached the entrance, pausing at the familiar presence behind the doors, and a sense of...concern? Disapproval perhaps, paired with that welcomed famliarity. Pressing her lips together curiously she questions Luke on the prudence of interrupting without even making her presence known to the other occupant of the spire and waits at the door respectively. "Yea well...", Serenella admits somewhat sheepishly, "I shan't lie to you, Luke, you know all about me anyway... most of my career relied on my body... and displaying it on stage. I am not very hopeful that I can ever look as good as I did before I had Tara. So... whether I can continue my career when I have to keep my clothes on all the time... remains to be seen.", she smirks somewhat, knowing what a field day Daana Roon would have if she ever heard her admitting as much. "I was supposed to meet with Starlight Studios again over their movie trilogy, but Mr Dain hasn't been in touch for ages..." Luke turns his head aside slightly at the question that carries itself over the Force. /It will be alright,/ he suggests. /Come inside./ He turns his eyes back toward Serenella, and his grin turns into more of a smirk. "Oh, you didn't tell me you planned on becoming a holo star, too." He folds his arms over each other and leans up against the window, keeping his voice quiet but clearly entertained by this turn of the conversation. "I'll have to hire extra security to keep the reporters at bay, won't I?" Serenella smiles, quite liking the idea. "Well, it would be every girl's dream to star in a movie with Clark Galaxy!", she explains eagerly, "To be in a movie with him... that's just gonna be wild! And well -", she adds, mood sobering a little, although the gleam in her eyes remains, "If I'm famous and there's always a buzz around me, that man wouldn't get a chance to get near me, right?" Secure that she wouldn't be interrupting, Sabrina keys the doors which glide open without a sound, leaving her path clear. "What's this?" She asks good naturedly sensing the conversation no longer holds a serious tone but one of light heartedness as she enters in a calm pace. "I leave for a bit and the good Jedi Master starts entertaining holo-stars?" A smile graces her lips as she comes in just in time to hear both of their comments. Turning to Serenella she offers a polite nod, smile remaining before turning to look at the venerable teacher. "Quite the ecclectic group we have here now." Her gaze now returns to Serenella, offering a genuine "Hello." Luke's grin broadens into laughter, especially with Sabrina's entrance. "Holo stars, marines and mandalorians. Let's be thankful we found somewhere for the Senesca boys to work, or else we'd have them around too!" He gestures between them. "Sabrina Rheatis, meet Serenella Jordain. Serenella here is carrying a Force-capable child." Serenella is sitting crosslegged on the floor and looks at the new arrival with a bit of despair in her face. She'd like to be polite and get up for a proper greeting, but oof. So she just smiles sheepishly and holds out her hand to the woman from her position on the floor. "Nice to meet you! Are you a Jedi, too? I don't think we've met before here in the temple...?" Sabrina's brow quirks faintly at Luke's introductions and the apparent reason for Serenella's presence in the temple, but she says nothing to that for the moment and simply nodding her raven haired head in the pregnant woman's direction once more. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well Miss Jordain." She comes to a stop near Luke glancing out the window before shaking her head at Serenella's observation. "No, we've not met. I am under Master Skywalker's tutelage, yes, but I've spent a great deal of my time elsewhere. Tending, as a matter of fact to several of our force adept children in the company of another of our Jedi Masters." Luke stays silent while the two introduce each other, though he does give Serenella a curious glance, wondering whether the lady remembers him talking about his love, and of her name. He's honestly surprised that Serenella hasn't jumped up and commenced with heckling them about their relationship. Going along with this agreeable, though unexpected turn of events, his smile grows humble, his attention upon Sabrina though he says silent. Serenella listens, looking the woman up and down in silence while her thoughts take a quite predictable course. "So... if you look after Jedi children... would you look after my daughter, too?", she asks, thinking it may be easier to part from Tara if she knew her to be in good hands. If she remembers the name from some previous conversation, she has succesfully banished it from her mind. The idea of her childhood hero and husband-of-her-wildest-dreams with another woman was never one to please her much. "It is possible." Sabrina says gently. "If I remain there, I have the need to return to my studies and other things." Jeweled gaze flickers over to Luke before resettling on Serenella. "So we shall see. In any case, Jessalyn Valios is extremely capable and an incredible teacher to the children. With your daughter in her hands, you'll need not worry at all. I hope you might get a chance to meet Jessa." Sab speaks of Jessalyn with quite a bit of pride. The woman afterall had served as her support during her "recovery" and she owed her much. "I would guess, and I mean no disrespect, that the child is due soon?" Luke nods his head slightly. "The child's father has been seduced by the dark side... he now serves as Malign's apprentice." He gestures slightly. "I suggested that I might inquire of those in the Temple, to see if there is someone who would volunteer to guard Serenella and Tara, once she's come to us." Serenella nods to Sabrina's question with a little smile. "A week at most, the doctor said.", she explains and makes a face, "I nearly went into labor yesterday, but he made it stop... but it can't be long now... she's obviously eager to get out. And I'd much prefer her to do her tap dance rehearsals outside of me.", she adds and holds out a hand to whoever is nearby, "Could someone help me up? I think I need to return to my room and rest a bit..." Malign's apprentice? The news serves to turn Sabrina's lips downard a touch. Had Luke told Serenella that Malign's own daughter was in the Jedi's care as well? Certainly with the children of two sith now, it would pose quite a bit of danger to the secluded refuge where the younglings were kept. A concern which isn't easily hidden from Luke. Sabrina does however, push those thoughts aside enough to keep the concern from showing on her face, even as she steps forward to help the pregnant woman. "Here, let me." She offers reaching the lady's side and grasping her arm to help her. "Lean on me if you have to, I'm stronger than I look." The last, added as a self deprecating joke. Luke shares an expression with Sabrina, knowing that yet still some of the younglings remain hidden, many of them have returned to the Temple for hands-on instruction. The matter of having one, possibly two Sith offspring in the temple has been on Luke's mind for some time, and he shares this subtle knowledge with Sabrina, connecting it with that well-guarded fear and concern that plagues him. All the while, he leaves his hands easily at his side, concealed within his robes. "Thanks.", Serenella mutters and scrambles to her feet, heavily leaning on the other woman. Somehow she senses something going on between the two Jedi, but thinks it has to do with other things. "Well, I guess, I better leave you two alone then.", she says, trying to sound light-hearted and cheerful, "It was wonderful to see you again, Luke.", she informs the Jedi Master and turns to smile at Sabrina, "And nice to meet you at last. I hope we can talk some more some time... but now I must rest...." And off she waddles from the room. Sabrina easily assists Serenella to her feet, waiting until she's stable enough on her feet before withdrawing. "I'm always open for company and conversation." Sab adds good naturedly, watching the woman exit the room. "Rest well." The last offered before turning to Luke. "So that's it then." Her tone is a touch between thoughtful and worried. "Two sith children." Luke bids Serenella a quiet farewell, bowing his head slowly. Once she has gone, he turns to face Sabrina, letting down his guard and freeing the concern to show on his face. "Yes," he replies, quietly and soberly. "Dareus is the father's name... we now have a new challenge on our hands." He gestures toward the doorway where Serenella had gone. "She will either choose to have him raised here, from birth... or not. Either choice presents its fair share of challenges." "At least Malign has in some ways prudently chosen to let his daughter live free from the same trappings of the dark side that he struggles with." Sabrina comments softly, stepping to the window and facing it. "Or has until now. Will this Dareus do the same? Will Vadim?" She turns to look at Luke from over her shoulder. "It wouldn't be an exaggerated concern to think that Vadim would want to take one or both of these children. Even if their father's choose otherwise." She exhales looking back over the picturesque expanse beyond the spire's window. The dark clouds, thick and heavy with moisture swirling in the skies above. How unlike the real Alderaan this was, a memory flickering and extinguishing just as quickly. Sab exhales. "Sorry, I don't mean to be so pessimistic. It is good that she came here. Best for her and the child." Luke turns to face the window as well, stepping close to Sabrina's side. He's silent for a moment, then shakes his head. "I don't know. I wouldn't expect Tyler to be very pleased with his choice, and from what I understand, Dareus means to find and claim his daughter. We could hope that Malign's leash isn't that long, but..." He shakes his head. "Either way. I sense that conflict lies in the future." He looks aside and reaches to touch her hand warmly. "It's okay... I've been pessimistic too. It's growing more difficult to find joy in these times." He turns to look at her more squarely, without yet shifting his shoulders away from the window. He wants to say something more, but... perhaps it's best left unsaid. Surely she could sense his longing to find peace, how he struggles to control his emotions, and though he succeeds, something festers deep inside, and through it all, he quite simply misses her presence. Sabrina reaches to touch Luke's forehead, pushing aside some sandy colored hair. "Not really, if you know where to look." She smiles assuringly, sensing that struggle beneath the surface. Considering it was much the same struggle she faced, perhaps it was part of the burden that each light sider had to bear with their choice to seek the light side. "But yes, you're right, conflict does lie ahead. It always does." She emphasizes, pausing for a beat before smiling brightly "But we make the best of the time we have til then, right? Prepare and make ready and all that stuff." A slight jesting tone to her words and she waves a hand about before settling it on his arm and giving it an encouraging squeeze. Through the Force she sends her own enouragement, restrengthening that unique bond they shared and offering what support she could. He often bore the weight of the universe on his shoulders, and she understood it was no easy task. If we know where to look. Those words echo in Luke's mind for a few moments, muddling the first few when she speaks again. They were true words, and he was glad that she was here, for it gave him somewhere secure to look for that joy. Her light jesting brings a smirk to his face, a natural expression to be sure, when compared to the stiff scowl he presents when facing a challenging situation. He meets her encouragement with that of his own, perhaps bringing a bit of his own soul to align with hers, as if trying to mimic the song of her luminescence with that of his own. He does that quite well, in fact, and some of that weight he carries is extended to her, as if to suggest that she might share it in this moment. "We /are/ a unified team, where they are not," he suggests. "There is no chaos there is harmony." Sab reiterates with a nod, though it's not a textbook quote but more an understanding that has become part of what makes them Jedi afterall. She welcomes the shared burden, combining her strength with Luke's through the Force. A unity which could make the insurmountable, surmountable. It was part of what separated them from the Sith. Where the individual clambered for power rather than relying on the combined talents of many. Luke smiles brightly and nods his head. "It will be easy for us to become unified, share our strengths," he says. "But you will need to learn how to align yourself with the others." He shrugs slightly, and motions around with a slow movement of his arm. "Just like anything else, though... practice, the re-training of your mind... soon it becomes natural." Natural. That had become such an irony for her over the last few years. Nothing of what had transpired could be considered natural. Least of all the very abilities that she was even nows learning to hone and weild. Those had been someone else's gifts, betowed to her by some unexpected trick of fate. But it had been her challenge to make them her own, to do just as Luke was suggesting now, make them feel natural. "I think I'm up for the challenge, Master." Here there is no sarcasm or levity, but the sincere respect for Luke's title that Sabrina had. There had to be that distinction for them, or their relationship would never survive. She nods once more, closing her eyes to see with vision that goes beyond the physical, but the intricacies that the Force could paint in the minds eye if one was inclined to let it guide them through. Luke nods his head again, this time turning away from the window to face her. "You already understand many of the intricacies of the Force, Sabrina. The way it flows through living tissue, interacts with our souls, the way life and the Force are intertwined. What you must do is learn to see how your own soul interacts with those around you. Trust is only the first step... then you must learn to sing the same song as your brothers and sisters." Sabrina listens to Luke's words, a certain caution in her reaction but she knew he was right. "I shall strive to be all that is within me to be, Luke." Her own words ringing with strong conviction. "I've missed a lot in my absence from here. Both the voluntary and involuntary one. While I've learned much from Jessalyn, I'd like to find my place here again, Luke. Not just at your side but as your student. It's unfair for me to set my studies aside. Unfair to the potential that I have to serve the order and unfair to the sacrifice that was made for me to have these gifts." She'd been contemplating just that the last couple months on Gaena, it was only right she bring it up with Luke. They'd agreed the best place for her while she re-adapted after her coma was in the Jedi refuge, even as Jessalyn traveled back and forth from the Jedi temple to Gaena. But now, that she felt recovered, she felt her place was here.